


numbed limbs

by pekosan



Series: angsty teens filled with spoilers with a possible happy ending [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending...(?), Gore, M/M, Spoilers, btw not selfcest, low lettered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: in his last moments, ouma kokichi dreamsspoilers for the whole game, but mostly chapter 5





	numbed limbs

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written gore before but i got inspired by this https://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=63557289 (well more specifically the image where oumas eating his arm on a fork, also so e nsfw so beware, but if youre reading this then you should be fine woth nsfw so)
> 
>  
> 
> but i hope i did ouma justice  
> anyway some warnings
> 
> includes ouma eating himself, not selfcest so dont worry. if you're not ok with that i suggest you move away

numb  
verb  
1.  
deprive of feeling or responsiveness.

that is how ouma kokichi is feeling at the moment, as he silently waits for the hydraulic press to squish him into guts, void of body.

he closes his eyes, and dreams. his last dream.

___

he blinks once, and blinks again.

for there is a double in front of him, but instead dons a gakuen.

“are you me?” they both said in unison, they don't need to answer because they already know the answer.

ouma kokichi turns his head, he notices a table. and his stomach growls

but which ouma kokichi is it?

“eat me.” the one in gakuen speaks, ouma stays silent, lips pressed into a thin line.

can one really eat themselves? of course not, unless you're that one gourmet queen who ate everything, including herself.

“eat me. it won't matter. this is a dream after all, quench your thirst.” the voice echos in this pitch black room.

but is it really a pitch black room or is he void of seeing colors?

the one in gakuen strips to his underwear, “ ** _eat me_**.” words filled with malice as he lies on the table.

ouma grabs a pair of utensils and hesitantly focuses on the arm.

_gucha gucha. squish squish_

he saws, but the one in gakuen makes no noise, no signs of pain. but instead of a frown, there is a malicious grin, a feverish face.

“you're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?” ouma now has half an arm on his fork, the one in gakuen brings his sawed arm to his face

pink blood covers his body

_gucha gucha. squish squish_

ouma slowly eats the arm. it doesn't matter, he'll be dead soon anyway. might as well enjoy a last meal, even if it's just a dream.

“do you feel sad?” the one in gakuen asks, body half eaten and breathy speeches, “being unable to taste saihara-kun’s soft lips-”

“of course not. that was a lie!” he tries to play it off but he knows it futile, after all he's currently eating himself and is covered in blood.

“you know you can't lie to yourself.” the one in gakuen stares up to nothingness. “we share the same mind, after all.”

he's bites off a toe in frustration because he knows what the one in gakuen is saying is true.

“it's a shame you couldn't have at least gotten your first kiss before you turn into nothing but a pile of guts...no, just splattered blood.”

“should i bite you mouth off so you can't speak again?” filled with malice, the one in gakuen shuts his mouth as ouma continues to devour him.

he no longer feels disgust, but he feels numb

numb  
adjective  
1\. (of a part of the body) deprived of the power of physical sensation.

he no longer feels anything, cutting himself up just feels mundane now.

no disgust, feels like he's born to devour himself.

_clank_

he stops, he notices he hits a bone.

“stopping there?” the one in gakuen softly laughs.

“i can't eat bones.” he stares right into his own eyes, monotonous voice present.

“but you're willing to eat yourself.”

they both laugh, and then silence.

ouma kokichi eats and eats, and the more he eats the bloodier he gets and the wider the grin on his gakuen self grows.

he really is disgusting, pathetic. he couldn't even find the true ringleader and here he is just eating.

but is that statement really true?

“i suggest you don't look up, kokichi-kun.” monotonous voice.

but ouma kokichi doesn't listen and-

___

ouma kokichi wakes up in cold sweat on someone's lap, and someone's stroking his hair.

“ouma-kun, you're awake. how do you feel?” saihara hands him a cold towel.

ouma slowly lifts himself up and looks at himself and his surroundings, he was in a classroom with his gym uniform on in a sunset lit room and saihara was in his blazer.

“where…”

“you fell asleep…” saihara brings his cap down.

“i...see” he wipes himself and notices his folded clothes on the desk.

“i didn't want to wake you up, so…”

ouma slowly brings his finger to saihara's mouth, “you don't need to say anything.”

the killing game was just a dream, he's in reality now. he blinks once, and blinks again.

ouma quickly snatches his cap away, prompting the taller boy to stand up and reach it, “i think you look better without your cap, shuuichi-chan!”

upon hearing ouma use his first name (and with “-chan” no less), saihara became a blushing mess. “w-what are you saying!-”

“but it's the truth!” he smiles, a genuine smile. “let's go home, before akamatsu-chan comes and cockblocks us!”

saihara just stands before nodding and gives a small smile in return,

“yeah, let's do that.”

they lock hands together, ouma kokichi should treasure the time he has now.

for he may never have the chance to experience it again.

**Author's Note:**

> kaede was secretly watching them from the classroom door, documenting it to amami
> 
> btw i left a vocaloid reference, did u see it?
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
